There have been image forming apparatuses that have an auxiliary operation portion using an electronic paper aside from a main operation portion. More specifically, such an apparatus displays counter information, paper jam history, and/or part counter information on the electronic paper. This allows a user to check count information and the like on the electronic paper even when the user has shut off power supply to the image forming apparatus in order to replace a part in the image forming apparatus, for example.
There is also a technique for displaying the operational procedure and progress of initial setup operations for an image forming apparatus on a computer display for smooth performance of the operations.
In regards to an image forming apparatus, there can be various information that should be provided to a user, and the information can vary depending on the status of the image forming apparatus. However, the conventional technique mentioned above that uses an electronic paper is configured to always display fixed types of information, such as counter information, paper jam history, and part counter information, on the electronic paper. Consequently, the technique cannot flexibly display information corresponding to various statuses of the image forming apparatus.
Also, the above-mentioned technique for displaying the procedure of initial setup operations and the like is burdensome as the user has to refer to a manual which comes with an image forming apparatus in a kit or install a program for initial setup operations into a computer when performing initial setup operations. Thus, the user can perform an inappropriate operation without reading the manual or installing the program for initial setup operations.